The Oak Spirit
by SpiritChild
Summary: A druid meets up with our favorite heroes on her way to the Spirit Soaring. Yet she in no ordinary druid, she's drow.....How will the Companions react to her?
1. Riddles and Battle

Chapter One

Riddles and Battle

The grey warhorse moved along sliently, his shaggy hooves leaving indents in the softer patches of earth. Del'Fayne scratched his neck idly, still lost in the memories of her past. The silver oak leaf pendant around her neck caught the rays of light and shone brightly. She was a druid, follower of Sylvanus. Arcite snorted beneath her, she laughed and scratched his neck again. "Taerth? Vel'klar phuul dos ussta barra?" (Where are you my shadow?) She heard a soft growl from ths scrub brush to her right and smiled.

The great Displacer Beast stepped out onto the trail. Del smiled at the creature. They had an agreement of sorts. Each had saved the other's life and a cameraderie had slowly formed in the long tunnels of the Underdark. She pulled her hood closer about her. The light stung her red eyes a bit, but after nearly two decades on the surface she had grown accustomed to it. Her hood was mostly to stop the staring. Those of her order accepted her easily, but most others didn't look past her black skin and milk-white hair to see the symbol of Sylvanus on her leather jerkin. Nor the pendant she bore of his sigil.

Del'Fayne snapped out of her introspection as her keen ears picked up the ringing sound of battle. She pulled Arcite to a stop and listened to try an discern the nature of the struggle. Taerth stepped closer to her. "Kr'athin ulu tah, ussta abbil?" (Ready to hunt, my friend?) A cry of "Tempus!" sent her attention hurtling back to the battle.

She tightened her grip on Arcite's reins. "Barbarians? Here?" A confused look swept across her features. Whatever last indecision remained, was wiped from the druids mind when she heard the cry of a panther. "Arcite! Let's go help!" She gave the horse a nudge and he bolted down the path in the direction of the sounds, followed closely by Taerth.

Letting her body sway with Arcite's powerful strides, Del prepared for the fight. She reached around behind her and pulled out her spiked, adamatine gauntlet. She slipped it onto her left hand and cinched the straps down securely. Switching the reins to that hand, she drew her sword, the keen blade glinting in the sunlight. "Here we go." She whispered as the broke through a wall of thin scrub brush and onto the field of battle.

With a quick glance, her keen red eyes took in the sights before her.

Two massive Frost Giants lay dead on the ground and a third was viciously attacking a group of travellers. A young auburn-haired woman stood a distance away firing silver streaking arrows at the giant. The arrows hit, but were no more than a nuisance to the thick-skinned behemoth. Along the rock wall to her left lay a halfling and a red-bearded dwarf, both unconcious. The dwarf did seem to be waking slowly, though.

She barely stifled a gasp as her eyes rested on the group battling before the giant. Facing off with the beast, while a gigantic black panther slunk up behind it, stood the huge barbarian she had heard earlier, and a drow elf! Del shook her head to clear it and jumped off Arcite, rushing into the fray. She stopped beside the drow. "Need a couple extra hands?"

The drow grinned at her. "We sure won't refuse!" he called back.

She nodded quickly and dodged a blow from the behemoth's massive claymore. "Follow my lead!" She watched the two nod, the danced off to the side. "Can that cat follow directions?" The drow nodded again. "Good. Taerth! Circle around behind him! Tell your cat to wait for my signal, then bite hard on the back of the giant's heel."

"Right." He seemed to understand where this was going. "Guen, did you get that?" The panther growled and crouched lower.

Del smiled in appreciation. Taerth had dissapeared and only the sway of the taller grass announced his prescence. "Now! Plynn ukta harl!" (Take him down!) She watched as Taerth shimmered in, causing a collective gasp in the companions. She loved how graceful the cat looked in action, despite having six legs instead of four like the panther. The distraction cost her dearly as the giant's next swing caught her enough to toss her a good distance. Luckily only the flat of it's blade had been the culprit. She tumbled aways before getting up in time to see the drow deliver a killing blow to the giant.

She swayed a bit as she stood, wrapping an arm around herself. The auburn-haired woman approached her. "Are ye hurt badly?"

Del shook her head. "No. Just a little winded, maybe a cracked rib. I'll be fine."

"Where did ye get yer cat?"

She was about to answer when the drow made his way over to them. "That is no cat. It's a displacer beast."

The woman gasped. "I knew it looked strange, but why would a creature of the Underdark be on the surface?"

"I was just about to ask her the same thing."

Del shivered. "He is my companion, and his name is Taerth." With a groan she righted herself completely.

"How did you tame such a creature?"

"I never said he was tame. I just said he is my friend." Taerth had made his way over to them and rubbed his head against her hip.

The barbarian joined them with the dwarf and a still groggy halfling. "What's going on?"

"Just trying to figure out our well-timed arrivals." The drow replied.

"What in the nine hells is that thing?" Growled the dwarf, glaring at Taerth.

"A displacer beast." He looked up at Del. "So who may we thank for their assistance?"

Del managed a small smile, though her face was still covered by her hood. "I am Del'Fayne, a druid of the oder of Sylvanus. This here is Taerth, and my steed is Arcite. Who might you all be?"

The drow gave a nod. "This is Wulfgar, son of Beornegar." The barbarian nodded. "Regis is the Halfling. The Dwarf is Bruenor Battlehammer, King of Mithril Hall. The woman is his daughter Catti-brie, and I am Drizzt Do'Urden, a ranger of Meilikki." The panther had joined them and nudged his hip. "This would be Guenhwyvar."

Del started. So these were the Companions of the Hall? "It's a pleasure to suddenly be in such illustrious company."

Drizzt laughed. "Tales do indeed travel fast."

"Where are ye headed?" Catti-brie asked gently.

"The Spirit Soaring." She swooned as a wave of pain took her by suprise. "Heh. Guess that giant got me better than I thought." Catti-brie had grabbed onto her and she leaned into the support. "Thanks."

"We should find a spot to camp and see to our injuries. First we need to get away from these corpses, they will undoubtably attract scavengers." Drizzt led the group towards their pile of belongings. Del motioned for Arcite to approach her.

"There is a cave I used as shelter an hour's ride from here on my last journey to the cathedral. I can take you there." She mounted with a bit of difficulty.

Drizzt nodded. "That would be just fine. Are you well enough to ride, though?"

"I can ride better than walk. Arcite's gait is very smooth." She frowned at the halfling. He still didn't look well. "Regis is welcome to ride with me, if he wishes."

Regis gave a nod and Wulfgar gently placed the halfling in the saddle in front of Del. "Taerth? Zahanzon l' menvis p'los udossa, ussta barra." (Scout the path before us, my shadow.) The great beast growled softly and bounded off ahead.

Drizzt frowned and stared hard at her. "Your Drow is quite good, lady druid." She caught the way he was staring at her and shivered.

"He responds to it easier than Elvish or Common."

He moved closer to Arcite and walked alongside the stallion. "Have you spent some time in the Underdark?"

"Some time, yes. It was how I aquired Taerth as my companion. He saved my life." She was glossing over a few things, but she was unsure as to how the ranger would react to seeing one of the females of his race on the surface.

Suddenly Regis shifted in her arms. "You feel thin and uncomfortable, like an elf. Are you an elf, Del'Fayne?"

"Aye, I am an elf."

Drizzt lifted an eyebrow. "If so, then why are you tolerant of my presence? Elves and Drow aren't exactly kissing cousins."

She let out a sardonic chuckle. "I know your reputation, dear ranger." Handing Regis the reins, she began uncinching her gauntlet, and slipping it off. Her eyes widened as she realized she hadn't put her glove on under it. She quickly pulled her arm back behind Regis. Slipping it off quickly, she pulled on a leather riding glove, then took the reins back in her left hand.

They arrived at the cave in silence. Drizzt seemed pleased enough with the location and reached up to help Regis and Del down from Arcite's back. She let out a pained moan as her feet hit the ground. Drizzt steadied her. "We'll need to take a look at that injury."

She pulled away from him. "No. I can tend it myself." She opened her saddle bag and pulled out a bundle of medical supplies. "There is a stream not far from here. I am going there to tend my wounds and freshen up."

"Should ye really go alone?" Catti-brie asked. Her voice full of concern.

"I won't be alone. Taerth will accompany me. How do you think I've managed to travel so far.." She made to walk away, but stopped at Arcite's snort. "Oh I am sorry." Reaching out she scratched the velvety nose. "Would someone see to Arcite? I do not think I could brush him down in my condition."

Drizzt nodded. "I can do it."

"Thank you." She slipped away into the woods towards the stream she knew was only a short walk away. This would have to be quick, lest one of them see her. Standing before the stream she quickly stripped off her cloak, jerkin, and tunic. Her ebony skin hid the bruise, but she could tell it covered most of her right side. She pulled off her gloves and sat down before gently probing the area with her fingers. She let out a gasp as she found not one, but two cracked ribs. "Well, it could have been worse."

It had taken a lot for her to remain stioc about her injuries around the companions, but now that she was alone, the tears fell freely. With a wince, she knelt down and pulled out the herbs she had brought. She worked the fragrant herbs into a poultice that made her skin tingle as she applyed it to the affected area. Finally she wrapped long strips of cloth around her entire torso, securing them under her arm with a clasp. As she reached for her shirt, a noise behind her made her freeze. She heard a strangled gasp and turned to see Catti-brie staring slack-jawed at her.

Not wanting to startle the girl any more, she slowly pulled her shirt on and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ye had been gone awhile and Drizzt sent me to check."

"I'm not going to hurt you.."

Catti-brie nodded. "I know, but why didn't ye tell us ye're a drow?"

She shook her head. "I guess out of habit, and I didn't know how Drizzt would react to seeing another of his kind.."

"Ye have to tell the others.."

"Aye, I will." She picked up her cloak and sachel. "We should go back before they get impatient and send another search party." The women shared a laugh and headed back to the campsite. Del pulled her cloak back on. "Should probably not just appear out of nowhere.."

"Good idea."

The two emerged from the woods to the apparent relief of the rest of the group. "You found her. Are you both alright?" Drizzt asked, emerging from the cave followed closely by the others.

"Ye had us worried, girl. Wanderin' off to tend yer own wounds like that." Bruenor grumbled.

"Sorry. Um, there is something you all need to know about me...when Regis asked me if I wan an elf...I kind of... left something out."

"What might that be?" Drizzt lifted an eyebrow.

"This." She reached up and pulled her hood down, shaking out her white hair. "I'm drow."

* * *

_A/N : Woo. I like this start much better than the other one. I know some things may be a little off, but it will get better. If there are any suggestions to amke the tale more interesting..feel free to let me know._


	2. Mission Revealed

Chapter Two

Mission Revealed

Time seemed to freeze for Drizzt at that moment. He stood stock still staring into red eyes, framed by ebony skin and milky hair. Del'Fayne's nervous fidgeting snapped him out of it. Bruenor was tightly gripping his axe, and both Wulfgar and Regis seemed to be locked into the same daze as he had been. Del looked down. "I am sorry for not telling you the truth..." She shook her head. "I just didn't want to frighten you. Being a female drow and all.."

"Shh, lass." Bruenor had released his axe. "We obviously don't fear drow, travelling with th' durned elf an all."

Drizzt stepped closer to her. "Where?" He managed to choke out.

"Ched Nasad." She took a few paces away. "Or what was once the great metropolis of the Underdark. Not much of it exists anymore. It's strange how easily our race can commit mass slaughter." She let out a sardonic chuckle that caused Drizzt to flinch. Turning to face them again, she sighed gently. "I left nearly half a century ago. It is a long tale and not one for the road. Perhaps once my mission has been completed and I have reached the Spirit Soaring, there will be time for tales."

"Why did you leave?"

She frowned. "I told you we shall speak later. For now I am sore and hungry. I still have four days travel before reaching the cathedral." Del walked over to Arcite, who was munching happily on a tuft of grass. Her saddlebags lay nearby and she rummaged through them, pulling out a pouch of nuts, berries, roots and plantlife she had gathered as she traveled.

"Lass? Are you not goin ter join us?" Bruenor motioned to the pot of stew simmering over a small fire.

"I am afraid not. You need time to adjust to what has happened. I will take my meal and rest by the stream."

"Are ye sure that's safe?" Catti-brie asked gently.

"Indeed. I will be fine. Taerth is still about."

Drizzt frowned. "Can't say as how that thought comforts me. I still cannot get over the fact that he is a displacer beast."

Del smiled and headed back the way she had come from. "He will keep me safe just as he has done each night for five years. I trust him as my closest friend." With that she stepped into the brush. " Kyorl ussta unboin, Taerth." (Guard my steps) The ensuing growl from the great beast made the companions grimace.

* * *

"Come on. Let's eat. I'm sure she'll be alright." Regis tried for a light tone, but it was lost on the rest of the group.

"I'm not sure I trust her now." Wulfgar replied with a soft growl as he sat down next to the fire. A reprimanding glare from Catti-brie silenced his next comment.

Drizzt sighed as he dropped soundlessly down next to them. "Do not be afraid to voice concerns. I understand them, for I have them myself." He accepted a bowl of stew from Regis. "The only dealings I've had with my kin have been unpleasant...or Jarlaxle."

Bruenor snorted. "Now that's one I don't trust!" His vehemence brought half-hearted smiles to every face.

"I don't think we should judge Del'Fayne just yet. We know next to nothing about her, and she did help with that Frost Giant. Even taking an injury in the process. I say we just wait and see what happens. First off I think we should go with her to the cathedral. Visiting Cadderly and Danica, as well as the twins, Ivan and Pikel sounds like a fair idea." She received nods of assent from the group. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

* * *

Drizzt took the night watch as the others retired. He had much to think about and sleep would not likely claim him anytime soon. Lavender orbs slipped into the heat-spectrum as he glanced out over the trees. Perhaps he should go check on Del just in case. He shook his head and sighed. No. That wouldn't be fair to her. Was he so ready to trust her? No again. Some things just didn't fade too quickly. He still felt wary around those of his own race. Especially Jarlaxle, he thought with a chuckle.

Why then was he so willing to trust her before she had revealed her heritage? He realized the fine line he walked now. Would he judge her so? If he did, wouldn't he be just like those who judged him in the same fashion? Unable to sit till any longer, he moved away from the cave and took several steps towards the forest path. He stood as if frozen. For several long moments, he fought his indecision. Finally with a resigned sigh, he strode silently towards Del's small camp.

Del had bathed and redressed her wound earlier. Changing into loose-fitting clothes had taken much of the pressure off her ribs and she now reclined easliy against Taerth. The displacer beast's eye were closed, but his ears twitched, showing his awareness. Suddenly the great cat growled low in his throat, yellow eyes flashing open. "Rescho nin. Naut xuileb ussta quarth." (Easy now. Not without my command.)

Drizzt stepped slowly into the clearing, hands in a non-threatening posture. "I just came to check on you."

Del smiled gently and turned to Taerth, soothing the beast with soft words and scratches. "Don't worry about him." She turned to Drizzt. "He's protective of me."

He nodded. "Guen and I have much the same relationship. I would have never thought displacer beasts were anything other than monsters."

A soft chuckle escaped her and she resumed her relaxed posture. "What is your real reason for seeking me out, Drizzt?"

He sighed. She was proving far too perceptive. "I wanted to talk."

"I gathered that already." She frowned at his crestfallen expression. "Ask whatever you wish."

"How long have you been on the Surface?"

"Just over two decades."

"What brought you to it?"

Her frown deepened. "That is a most complicated explanation. Let's just say I was displeased with a choice that was made for me."

He understood her tone meant that path was forbidden. Perhaps some other time, then. "Why did you become a druid?"

A blissful sigh left her, and she reclined into Taerth even more. Arcite watched her for a moment, before returning to lightly grazing. "One of the order showed me great kindness when I needed it most. He became a light in my darkness. No matter what he saw when he looked at me, it didn't matter. Eventually he convinced me to abandon my former life and join him as his pupil. He was my mentor for seven wonderful years, until his recent death."

"I am sorry to hear that he has passed on."

"Thank you." She stifled a yawn. "Now if you are quite done with your interrogation, I would care to sleep. I am wounded after all." She quirked an eyebrow at the ranger.

"Oh, my apologies. I keep strange hours." He stood and brushed himself off. With a bow he slipped back into the forest.

* * *

_/He likes you./_

Del turned to Arcite with a frown. He is merely curious, let it be.

_/I wouldn't dismiss it so quickly. After all.../_

Don't you dare say it! He is not gone.

_/No one returns from Carceri, Mistress. He is dead./_

"Shut up Arcite! I will hear it no more!" She glared at the stallion.

_/My apologies. Forgive my despair. I do wish to see him again as well./_

With a sigh, she settled back down against Taerth's strong shoulder. She mumbled to the cat. "Don't you follow his example and get a voice, too. Otherwise people will hardly think me sane. Talking to both my animal familiars." Another yawn, and she was out cold with one of Taerth's massive paws holdong her close to him. He wouldn't tell her, not just yet. Arcite snickered.

* * *

Just after sunrise, Del began repacking her saddle bags. She pulled out a bundle wrapped in deep green velvet. She unwrapped it and gently examined the honey oak box. It seemed unharmed, none of the runes were scraped, and it still shone from within. With a smile, she wrapped it back up and slipped it into her saddle bag again. Soon she lead Arcite back up the trail and into the cave's clearing.

She smiled to see that they had broken camp as well and were waiting on her. Catti-brie grinned. "Morning, Del'Fayne. Did ye sleep well?"

"Aye. I slept very well."

"Did ye have breakfast yet?"

Del nodded. "I did. Are you leaving?"

Drizzt shook his head. "No. We decided to accompany you to the Spirit Soaring. If that is alright. We are friends of Cadderly and Danica, after all, and a visit is long overdue."

"That sounds fine. Can't say as how I mind the company. After so long on the road one begins holding conversations with items that would be a question to their sanity." The group shared a laugh.

"So why are ye going to the cathedral, lass?" Bruenor asked.

"I am to deliver an artifact of the order to make a place for Sylvanus there. It must be done before the summer solstice in a fortnight."

"I see." Drizzt stretched. "We should get going then, if you're ready."

"I am. Thank you." She smiled. "Don't worry about scouting ahead. Taerth will do that and alert us of any danger." Del turned to Regis. "Would you like to ride Arcite? You took quite a blow to the head yesterday."

The halfling nodded enthusiastically. "Shouldn't you ride too, though? You were hurt as well."

"Later, for now I will walk." She boosted him up into the saddle. "Shall we?" The companions nodded and set out along the road.


	3. The Long Winding Road

Chapter Three

The Long Winding Road

Del walked alongside Catti-brie in silence. Occasionally she would glance over to make sure Arcite was taking care with Regis. The stallion would snort at her and she'd chuckle softly. The grey warhorse used to be a member of the order, until a ritual gone wrong permanently trapped him in horse form. He had retained his intelligence, which Del found extraordinarily useful. She shifted her leather jerkin a bit. It was rubbing uncomfortably against her bruised side.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Drizzt's soft voice startled her.

She turned to look at the ranger. "Just a little sore. Nothing I can't handle." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Why did you help us with those Frost Giants?" He had been mulling over that question since the encounter.

Del chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know. Just part of my nature I think. The part that gets me into quite a bit of trouble."

Drizzt smiled. "Ah, I think I have one of those, too."

Catti-brie fell into step with the two drow. "Jus' what are ye two getting on about?"

"Just discussing our trouble-seeking natures. I believe you fit into the category as well." Drizzt replied, nudging the woman playfully in the side.

Catti-brie laughed merrily. "Aye, that I do. Had to develop it just to deal with ye. Otherwise all these adventures of yers woulda scared me right into the Nine Hells." With another chuckle she jogged to catch up with Wulfgar.

"She's quite the character, and likely a very loyal friend. You must be grateful for her." Del turned to Drizzt with a soft smile.

"Loyal to a fault sometimes, and yes I am." They walked in silence for a while before he asked the question. "Do you have many friends on the surface?"

She sighed. "A few. Mostly they just respect me for my position in the Order. I have only one true friend. A Moon Elf named Ellisande. She was the only one to look past my skin and reputation to get to know me. I truly treasure her companionship." Arcite snorted. "Oh and I do have Arcite and Taerth as well. My valiant protectors." She smiled brightly at the horse.

"It is much the same with my companions. They don't see me as a drow, but as Drizzt."

Suddenly Del stumbled as though something solid had bumped into her hip. Drizzt reached forward to help her, but she dropped to her knees. Reaching out, she seemed to grab thin air, but seconds later Taerth shimmered into the spot, his massive head held in her hands. His ears were laying flat and the two tentacles on his back swayed dangerously. "Vel'bol zhah ol, ussta barra?" (What is it, my shadow?)

The others had stopped and watched the exchange. Drizzt slowly knelt down as well. "Xun udos inbal tar'annen?" (Do we have company?)

Del stared into the yellow eyes for a moment longer before she stood up abruptly. "Eroln." (Orcs.)

Drizzt stood and pulled out his scimitars. "Orcs!" The others pulled out thier weapons. "Regis! You take Arcite off to the side of the trail. You're not healed enough, and we can handle a few dirty Orcs."

Del opened her saddlebag and pulled out her gauntlet, strapping it on quickly. Wulfgar readied Aegis-fang, Bruenor adjusted his helm and pulled out his axe, and Khazid-hea glinted in Catti-brie's hand.

Drizzt glanced at Del. "Should you be fighting with your injury?"

She frowned at him. "It's merely a bruise. I'll be fine." She drew her sword and turned her eyes to the trail ahead. Soon enough a group of thirty-some Orcs came into sight and the companions were engaged in battle. Del and Taerth immediately fell into their familiar ryhthm.

A large orc swung a notched axe at her. She danced out of the way and closer to him, taking away the advantage of the weapon's longer reach and the over-compensation of the move. With a feral smile she punched the orc with her gauntleted hand. It howled in pain and fury, and went to knock her down and move in for the kill, when it sauddenly went rigid. Taerth had appeared behind the unfortunate creature and stunned it with his tentacles, leaving Del to plunge her sword into the beast's chest, killing it.

Drizzt was a blur of steel as he dispatched orc after orc with deadly accuracy, wading through the throng with Catti-brie at his side. Khazid-hea neatly slicing through the poorly-made weapons and right into thier wielders. Wulfgar howled and launched Aegis-fang into an unsuspecting orc, crushing it's chest and ending it's life. With a massive tug, Bruenor dislodged his axe from and orc's spinal column with a squelching sound.

A single Orc was left and the companions watched Del seem to toy with it. She danced out of the reach of it's halberd a third time, and Drizzt made to go help her. A hand on his chest stopped him. "No, lad." Bruenor whispered.

"She may need help." He hissed back.

"I've seen how she fights. That beast of her's ought to be makin' an appearance any time now."

Sure enough Taerth shimmered into sight behind the orc just as Del danced inside the monster's swipe to apply her gauntlet, but this orc had a shred of intelligence and instead of trying to reverse his swipe, brought the butt of his weapon to bear, savagely slamming it into her injured side. She dropped with a pained scream, her sword falling from her hand and clutching around her abdomen. The orc grinned maliciously and moved in for the kill as the four companions bolted towards them.

Taerth however seemed to lose his battle control and relased an eerie shriek, stopping the companions in their tracks and making the orc spin around. Just to be met with a furious Displacer Beast. The doomed creature's final scream didn't even make it to it's throat. The others all watched in horror as the infuriated cat tore the orc to pieces. Drizzt inched slowly over to Del. She lay on her back, one arm still held around herself.

"Del." Drizzt called out softly. "Can you call off Taerth?"

She nodded weakly. "Z'lonzic. Zahanzon l' menvis." (Enough. Scout the path.) The cat growled softly, but did back away and dissapear down the trail.

"Are you hurt badly?" He knelt next to her and pulled her head into his lap as the others joined them.

"Just give me a few moments, and we can continue."

Wulfgar frowned. "No, I think you need to rest. Is there a secure location nearby?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "There's a clearing by an inlet to the stream about a hundred yards ahead. It's about the securest place anywhere close to us." She made to stand, but Wulfgar pushed her back down.

"I will carry you."

Del opened her mouth to protest, but Wulfgar swept her up in his arms and stood, striding down the path. Drizzt, Catti-brie, Bruenor and Regis followed, snickering.

Reaching the clearing, Wulfgar gently lay the glowering drow down. Drizzt tried to hide his amusement, but failed earning himself a glare from Del. "I'm not a complete invalid, you know!" She made to sit up but growled in pain and fell back.

Catti-brie shook her head. "Alright, let's have a look at that side." She knelt down and began unbuckling Del's jerkin. Red eyes narrowed.

"I can take care of my own injuries."

"Quit yer protestin'. Friends help each other. Now settle down and let me look at yer wounds."

Del fell silent and even cooperated with Catti-brie's ministations. They all frowned when they saw how heavily bandaged her torso was. A spot of crimson caught Drizzt's eye. "You're bleeding!"

"Must've hit me just right and punctured the bruise." She hissed as they helped her sit up to remove the bandages. She wimpered slightly as the part of the bandage stuck to her blood was gently pried away. Wulfgar, Regis, and Bruenor began setting up camp and heating water, while Catti-brie and Drizzt laid Del back down on her uninjured side.

Drizzt gently began probing the area to determine the extent of the damage. He gasped as Del hissed in pain. "It's not just a bruise. Your ribs are broken. Three of them to be exact." He leaned over her to look into her eyes. "How long have you known?" He demanded.

She met his gaze steadily. "The giant cracked two of them. That orc must've finished the job and broke the third one."

"I can't believe you fought with broken ribs!"

"Usstan inbal xunor mzild taga nindel, Drizzt Do'Urden! Folbol dos zhal'la kampi'un." (I have done more than that, Drizzt Do'Urden! Something you should understand.) She growled at him.

Violet orbs narrowed dangerously. "Fine. Let's get you patched up, but you are riding the rest of the way. I will hear no protests." He let the statement hang unitl she gave a slight incline of her head.

"Use the herbs from the brown pouch in my saddlebag. There's stips of cloth in there as well." Del spoke softly, laying her head back against the soft ground. Catti-brie stood up to go get the needed items. Drizzt began to gently clean the wound with warm water.

His eyes drifted to her back and he froze. A collection of scars of what looked like puncture marks with the skin being ripped away, marred her back. He knew those marks quite well as his own back bore them as well. Reaching out her touched one gently, and felt Del stiffen. "Dos inbal nrunn l' avuna d' natha Yathrin." (You have bore the fury of a Priestess of Lloth.)

She nodded. "Mzil d' udossta dazzan inbal." (Many of our race have.) They lapsed into silence as her wound was tended. Afterwards, Catti-brie helped her into a soft tunic, and the druid curled up with a recently returned Taerth. Soon she was asleep, the Companions of the Hall taking turns keeping watch throughout the night.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, I am on a roll lately. Three posts in two days...go me! cuddles muses excitedly Hopefully I can keep up this pace for awhile. That would soo rock! As always, happy reviews make happy authors! Love and happy reading! SpiritChild_


End file.
